This invention relates to the area of promotional display items wherein a business entity mails printed material bearing its company logo or name, to either established or potential customers. The item normally perform some functional duty and are intended to be utilized and displayed by the customer, whereby the business entities name or logo are constantly visible. The purpose for such display items is to keep the customer, constantly if only on a subconscious level, exposed to the business entities trade name or trademark, to promote product or service identification, and presumably result in future sales activity.
Some of the problems associated with the prior art devices are the lack of a "personal touch," the failure to utilize the full advertising potential of the display item, the use of cheap or inexpensive materials which cause the customer to immediately discard the item, thereby thwarting any potential benefit to the sender, and the lack of ingenuity in the design and configuration of the item to disguise its commercial aspect and insure that the envelope in which the item is mailed is indistinguishable from personal or business correspondance.